Much research into magnetic random access memory (MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), etc., in addition to conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or flash memory, has been recently conducted. The above types of memory may use diodes as switching devices. In this regard, a method of further increasing memory integration needs to be improved.